furcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
User Interface
The User Interface (Also known as the UI) is what you use to do anything in Furcadia. It contains your Portrait, your Butler, and your Tabs. You can change the appearance of your UI, which is referred to as a Skin. Some players customize the UI of their Dream to fit the theme of it and make it unique - this can be as simple as changing the art such as the background or the Butler, or by changing the Tabs to suit the needs of the Dream. Butler The Butler is the Feline next to your Portrait. (The name 'Butler' is also used to refer to the big picture of your Avatar in FurEd) Currently, their purpose is to hold items for you that you pick up. Some Dreams may change the appearance of the Butler to suit the Dream, so it's not always a Feline. Tabs Tabs 'refers to the six tabs on the bottom left of your ''Furcadia Window. Each one has a different purpose, and some players may change them to suit the needs of their Dreams Tab A '''Tab A is where you can click to make your Avatar: *'Stand', Sit, and Lay Down (All three of which can be cycled through by hitting CTRL-L), *'Use Item' (CTRL-U or F3 if you are holding an item. Some Dreams use F3 for teleporting) *'Get/Drop Item' (If you are standing on top of an item, you can click the icon, or use CTRL-G ''or F2'' to pick it up, and to also put the item back on the ground) *'Exit' (This will exit you from the game) Tab B Tab B is where you can teleport between the Main Maps and also click: *the Summon button (You can also type `summon name ''to summon someone. If they have a First name and a Last name, remove the space between them, like `Summon FirstLast. It will send a request to the player to summon them - you cannot forcibly summon someone without their consent)'' *the Join button (The same rules for `''Summon'' also apply to `Join.) *the Who button (This will list how many people are on Furcadia, How many have been on today, how many players are in the Dream you're in, and who these players are. You can click the name of listed players to see their Description) *The Back button (This will return you to the Dream you last visited) Tab C Tab C 'is where you can use: *'Edit Furre '(This will take you to FurEd to change your Avatar. Things will take effect the next time you log in) *'Edit My Settings (This will open your Config to edit your Configuration Settings) *'Edit AFK settings' (This will take you to FurEd to edit your AFK settings, such as your Away Description, or your Away Message when someone Whispers you) *'Dream Editor' (This will open the Dream Editor so you can design your Dream) *'Patch Editor' (This will open the Fox Editor so you can make Patches, which are custom items for your Dream) *'Script Editor' (This will open the DragonSpeak editor, so you can write code for your Dream. You can choose between Classic or Constructor) *'Live Edit' (You can edit your Dream in real-time) *'Art Party' (Friends can watch or join in while you use the Fox Editor) *'Place Dream '(This is how you Upload a Dream - It will place a Pad in front of you, where you enter your Dream. Your pad will disappear when there are no players inside) Tab D Tab D is where, if you have purchased them, you can apply some [https://furcadia.fandom.com/wiki/Digos Digos]. Tab E Tab E also has more Digos, but on this tab is a Seasonal Freebie - If you click the F'' in the bottom Corner of this tab, you can turn into a random Digo for free. To take the Freebie off, simply click the icon again. Tab F '''Tab F '''is for Misc buttons. This includes: *'Buy Cookies''' (Cookies are a type of freebie currency within Furcadia - You get some for free after fifteen minutes within the game, but you cannot use them personally - you have to give them to other players. The only way you get cookies is by receiving them from someone else, or by purchasing them) *'Change Portrait' (If you have more Portraits than your current one, you can cycle through them) *'Forums' (You can visit the Forums) **as of August 23, 2019 ''the Forums are currently '''Read-Only', so you cannot post, but you can still read the threads people have made *'News' (Look at the Furcadia News) *'Digo Market' (Go to the Digo Market, where you can buy Digos) *'View Log' (This is where you can view your Session Log, which will show every message that has appeared in public chat that you were able to view - It does not allow you to read messages you couldn't see before) *'Toggle Sounds' (Speaker Icon; You can turn sound off) *'Toggle Music' (Music Note Icon; You can turn the Music off) *'Screenshot' (You can take a screenshot of your furcadia window, which is automatically saved to a folder) Skins Skins refers to the graphics of the UI, such as the background. You can change this within your Config settings. Changing Your Skin Within your Config menu, you can go to Gameplay > Skins and Patches '''to change between the Default skins of '''Classic, Default, and '''Golden. '''You can also make your own, or download a Patch to change it.